1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the technical field of health care. More particularly, the present invention is in the technical field of analyte detection. More particularly, the present invention is in the technical field of using a mobile phone in conjunction with an analyte detector to enable health monitoring and tracking via the cellular telephone network and to connect to other wireless and internet enabled services.
2. Description of the Related Art
The prior art discusses various medical devices.